These Precious Days I'll Spend With You
by lobstereverywhere
Summary: Swan Queen one shot. Preview: Regina stood, glass of cider clutched in the right hand, the letter on the left. She took a sip, letting the acrid liquid run down her throat. When the liquid settled in the pit of her stomach, she felt the hot, burning liquid rise up behind her lids. The roll of ragged droplets started to flow continuously


_The white blossom of the apple tree in May was Regina's favourite thing about spring. She loved the way when the breeze was just right few petals would sweep down and dress the green grass. The way a few eager apples popped up when the time just wasn't right. And how clusters of white flowers stuck together on the ends of the branches just waiting to fall and let something sweet take its place. She would often find herself outside during the afternoon, glass of cider in her hand and just standing there taking in the sight in front of her._

* * *

Regina stood, glass of cider clutched in the right hand, the letter on the left. She took a sip, letting the acrid liquid run down her throat. When the liquid settled in the pit of her stomach, she felt the hot, burning liquid rise up behind her lids. The roll of ragged droplets started to flow continuously. The current, which was rolling down her cheek, changed course, it followed the line of her nose and when it reached the dent above her lip it travelled down and rested on the tip of the opening of her lips. She tasted the salty, brackish liquid. And with that the gates opened and the stream of tears flooded. She fell to kitchen floor. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs. She stayed like that, throughout the night, when her tears stopped falling or more than likely she had no more tears to shed, she rested her head on her knees and fell asleep.

She heard the faint whispers of her name. '_Regina_' She felt the warm hand touching her bare arm. '_Regina_' She smelt coffee and peach. '_Regina_'

Without opening her eyes she let out a mumble of confused moans. 'W-What' She started to flutter open her eyes, a misty vision of brown and blonde was all she saw. 'Wha-Where am I?' Then it hit her. The letter. The wine. The tears. _The letter._

'Regina, what are you doing here?' Regina didn't move, instead she sat in the same position. 'Have you been here all night?' Emma continued to probe. Then her gaze fell on the crumpled up paper on the floor. She swiftly picked it up, gave a questioning glance towards Regina and started to straighten it. She read it twice, for confirmation. She took in a sharp breath. 'Regina you have cancer' It was more of a question than a statement, but Regina didn't seen any need for validation, it was there, all there in that letter.

She let out a sound which was a mixture between a scoff and a laugh. 'Yup' She started to answer casually, even though she felt her heavy heart, the rapid beating and the liquid rising up behind her eyes. 'Stage four. Liver' She continued to give a sick smirk which was suppose to be a veil.

Emma continued to hold her empathetic gaze, and for a moment she could've sworn she could see just how scared Regina was. For a moment it seemed that Regina was seeking comfort. But that disappeared as Regina abruptly stood up, straightening her purple dress she waited for Emma to get up.

'Miss Swan I hope you will keep this information to yourself.' Regina refused to look at her.

'I-Uh-Um...Yeah, sure' Emma was now leaning against the kitchen counter.

'Especially Henry'

'Yeah sure whatever...you are going to tell him right?'

'Yes. Of course I'm going to tell him...just when the time is right' Emma nodded.'Well Miss Swan, if there's nothing else you wish to discuss' She gestured towards the corridor, Emma took this as a queue to leave. When Emma was just out the door she stopped by the door frame and said. 'Look Regina I know we've had our differences but if there is anything you need...'

'Yes. Well thank you Miss Swan, but I assure you I do _not_ need help from _you_.' Her eyes still couldn't find a way to look into those green eyes.

Emma scoffed at the stubbornness, she wanted to applaud Regina's composure, if there's anything this woman was good it was this, concealment, keeping up a façade. 'Yeah, well like I said, I can help...you don't need to do this alone.'

* * *

_June, for Regina, had the perfect weather. Not too hot and not too cold, great time to get that trademark sun-kissed skin. The month also held fond memories. One day in particular. Henry was five and on her day off, she decided to take him to the beach. She spent all day lying around the beach, soaking in the glorious weather and watching her son in merriment, playing in the sand. _

_'Mum!' Henry came running over and flopped down next to Regina who was laying down on the blanket. 'Mum! We should go to the beach everyday! It's super fun!' Regina got up to tell Henry in great length as to why they couldn't possible go to the beach everyday but she noticed the enchanted contentment on his face so all she could do was lie. 'Yes Henry. We should' She smiled down. 'Love you mum' Henry hugged the side of her. 'I love you too.'_

* * *

It was a Friday, the last day of school before summer vacation. Henry came running home, dumped his bag and shoes on the bottom of the stairs and ran to the kitchen to get a snack. It felt strange having his Mom around the house pretty much every day. Henry couldn't help but notice her declining health. She was eating less, sleeping less and spent the majority of her time in her bed, only coming down when Henry was leaving for school, coming back from school and dinner.

Today when she didn't come down to ask how school was, he was worried. After twenty minutes had passed and he could hear movement upstairs he decided to go look for her. He made his way up the stairs, slowly, apprehensively. He heard rapid foot steps and the sure sound of a toilet seat slamming down. When he reached the door to her bedroom, he opened it slowly only to find the bed empty. Then he heard noises in the en-suite bathroom.

He stood in the entrance to the bathroom, disheartened at the sight before him. Regina, arms around the toilet, strands of short black hair stuck to her sweat soaked face. She was breathless, she heaved up and down before reaching and flushing the toilet. She wiped the sides of her mouth which was covered in spew and hints of blood. She turned her head slowly to find Henry stood, horrified.

'Henry!' Regina started to get up, but she didn't have the strength. 'Henry...ju-just go downstairs...I'll be down in a minute' Henry didn't move. 'Please just go!' She shouted again, making him snap out of the faze.

Henry ran out of the room, his heart beating rapidly, tears threatening to break through his eyes. He sat him self on down one of the stools in the kitchen, clutched his hands together and waited. After about ten minutes Regina staggered into the room, holding on to everything as she made her way and sat next to Henry. He continued to face forward, as did Regina.

'Henry, I need to tell you something' She started.

'What, that you're ill?' He interrupted.

'Yes. I guess it was a little obvious.' Regina replied with slight smile. She was smiling at the fact that she thought she could hide something from him, he always had been very smart.

'Are you dying?' Henry asked abruptly.

'What?' Regina asked surprised at the sudden forwardness of the question.

'Are you going to die?'

'I honestly don't know Henry' Regina turned to look at Henry's chilling face.

'Well. Don't.' He said, still trying to contain those tears.

'What?' She asked again.

'Don't die, I don't want you to die.'

'Henry' She sighed and softly gripped his clutched hands 'You know I never make promises that I can't keep. But I'll tell you this now. I will try.' When Henry didn't reply she stood up to leave. Just as she was about to step through the door frame Henry came running over and hugged the side of her tightly. So tight, he had never hugged her like this. Tears started falling out both their eyes.

'Mom. You know I love you right.' Henry said with a chocked up voice.

'I do now.' She smiled.

* * *

_When July rolled in Regina always found herself impatiently counting the days until fourth of July. It was the day her infamous Independence day party was, and everyone whose an any one came to it. The 2011 independence day party was the best one she held. Even though she loathed bar barques she was convinced by Kathryn that due to pleasant weather it was the best idea. On that day everyone gathered in her back garden, the smell of apples, burgers and beer filled everyone's nostrils. The children ran amok, the adults laughter bellowed. _

_Regina stood in her Kitchen staring out the window at the bustling back garden. She took a moment to smile genuinely at the joy amongst the people. She was interrupter by Kathryn storming in and slamming her beer on the counter. _

_'Kathryn? What is it?' _

_'Her' She hissed 'And him' _

_'Oh. Right. That.' Regina nearly rolled her eyes._

_'Yes that! How could you invite them' She asked her eyes red._

_'I invited David. I didn't know he was going to bring her. Trust me she was last person I would have invited.' _

_'Yeah, you're right. Sorry I didn't mean to get mad at you. I was just caught up in the moment.' _

_'No, it's quiet all right.' Regina replied simply. _

_'You know, because of this whole ordeal, I got one good thing in return.' Kathryn started as she was picking up her cold beer._

_'What's that dear?' Regina asked as she busied herself cleaning out a plate. Kathryn came over and placed a hand on her shoulder._

_'You as a friend.' _

_Regina smiled to herself. She was glad too, to have a friend._

* * *

Her once tanned skin was now pallid and verging on anaemic. Her stature, which to begin with was small, now raw-boned. Her lips were cracked, eyelashes gone, dried out skin. Her thick, dark brown hair, thinned.

Fourth of July, it was the day of her weekly radiotherapy session. For the last six weeks she had attended them alone, but this time she needed someone with her. It was mainly due to the fact that after each session it was becoming increasingly difficult to drive by herself, but also with each session she was starting to feel increasingly lonely.

_She searched through her phone for a contact, her finger hovered over the name before she tapped it._

_'Hello?' The voice answered._

_Regina took a moment to collect herself. _

_'Miss Swan' she spoke formally._

_'Regina?' She sounded slightly worried. _

_'I have a favour to ask.' _

_'Yeah, sure what is it?' Emma spoke softly._

_'I need you to drive me to and from my radiotherapy session today.' Regina asked, or more told, Emma._

_'Sure, I'm on my way' _

The appointment was at nine o'clock, naturally Regina turned up half an hour early. They sat in the waiting room, Regina sat nearly motionless whilst Emma fidgeted continuously. Emma couldn't take any more of the uncomfortable silence. 'So...Regina?'

Regina merely nodded in response.

'How are you feeling?' Emma asked.

'Fine. Miss Swan. We don't need to do this. You can just sit there. In silence.'

'Look Regina' Emma took hold of one of Regina's hands. Which made her snap her head up at the blonde, staring into her green eyes. 'I know we've had our differences, but we've both always had Henry's interest at heart and since he is scared shit-less about what's going to happen to you, you are my interest.' Emma let out a sigh, she had clearly been rehearsing that speech.

'Really Miss Swan it's not necessary'

'Regina! For goodness sake! Yes. Yes it is.'

Regina looked at her with shock, but she saw the blondes devoted, concerned expression and it was truthful. She just smiled in response. It wasn't a smirk, it was a victorious, conniving grin. It was genuine.

'Good.' Emma let out a sigh. 'Are you scared?'

Regina thought, really thought about this. Sure she was scared, she was terrified, but not about the inevitability of the situation because she knew how it was going to end, but what happens to Henry, that scared her the most.

'It's difficult to be scared of something that you know is coming.'

'Madame Mayor, we're ready for you now' The blonde nurse called.

An hour later the same nurse came out to the waiting room to get Emma, they made their way to the room. When they arrived Emma saw Regina sat on the edge of the bed, clutching her arms around so tightly that she could see the marks her nails left on her arms. She wore a headscarf around her hair, to hide a small bald patch on the back of her head. The clothes that fit her perfectly before, clung on for dear life on the scraggy body. Emma couldn't control the clutching of her heart when she saw this woman, who used to be so strong, but now looked so feeble and fragile. Just last year, they were feuding, Regina had always been triumphant in many of their battles. Emma simply couldn't match that fire, that intensity in the way she cares about something. But now, seeing her like this, so broken, she couldn't bare it. She was so vulnerable and broken.

She slowly made her way towards her. She stood facing her, her hand hovered around Regina's head before she gently took off the head scarf. She ran her hand over the soft, thin hair. It continued to travel down her jaw until she lightly cupped her cheek.

When Regina finally looked up she could see the tear falling down Emma's cheek. She put her own hand over Emma's.

'What did they say?' Emma asked quietly.

'It's not working' Regina's grip tightened.

'How long' Barely a whisper.

'Two months.'

* * *

_Regina always liked sunsets. For some reason she was convinced that the best sunsets were in August. Her reasons were that in August the sun set around the perfect time. Not too late like in June or July and not too early like in December or January. Some days right after she finished work, she would take a few minutes to drive up to the cliff and watch the sun go down. _

_She leaned against the hood of her parked car and closed her eyes. She soaked up the breeze and closed her eyes briefly as she breathed in the crisp air. She watched as the hot pinks, yellows and red disappeared beyond the horizon. Just as the sea and the air was calm so was she._

* * *

As Regina decreased in health, Emma moved in permanently, telling everyone it was because of Henry, it was partly that, but it was mainly because she wanted to take care of her.

Regina woke up on a day in the middle of August feeling the best she's felt in awhile. She was able to get out of bed. She only wanted to do one thing. She made her way to the study, poured herself a glass of cider and grabbed her beloved record. She ran her hands over the still glossy title, carefully slid it out of its cover. Then gently placed in on the record player. When she heard the crackling she took a deep breath in and smiled letting the breath go when the music began. She took a sip and started to sway her hips.

"_When I was a young man courting the girls _

_I played me a waiting game _

_If a maid refused me with tossing curls _

_I'd let the old Earth make a couple of whirls _

_While I plied her with tears in lieu of pearls _

_And as time came around she came my way _

_As time came around, she came"_

Her eyes closed, she made her way to the space between her desk and sofa, still taking small sips and swaying.

'Frank Sinatra huh?' Emma asked as she leaned against the door frame.

Regina carried on swaying and responded with a gentle 'Mm' her eyes still closed.

"_Oh, it's a long, long while from May to December_

_But the days grow short when you reach September_

_When the autumn weather turns the leaves to flame_

_One hasn't got time for the waiting game"_

Emma made her way over to Regina, she put one hand on her relentless hips the other took her glass away, placed it on the desk and the same hand gripped Regina's hand holding it encased between each others chests. Regina placed her free hand on Emma's shoulder and together they swayed. Regina opened her eyes and started to sing along with the song. 'Oh, the days dwindle down to a precious few, September, November' Her voice was quiet but it was smooth, and sweet as if though honey was trickling from the tip of her tongue. She placed her lips on Emma's cheek, Emma took in a short breath and closed her own eyes. 'And these few precious days I'll spend with you' She kissed the other cheek. 'These precious days I'll spend with' Then it was her lips, a chaste kiss, but it said it all. Every single thing she wanted to say and so much more. 'You'


End file.
